Mists on the Mountain
by dramoinelover33269
Summary: Druna. Draco is suicidal and Luna is determined to help, but soon the secrets of Hogwarts are revealed and both their lives are at stake. set right after the war and goes into the 8th year and maybe even after graduation. my first story. I DO NOT OWN HP (wish I did though)
1. Chapter 1

The air around the school was riddled with change. It took Luna Lovegood a few seconds too long to realize the castle was gone. Well, most of it at least. She sat in disbelief as the truth sank in.

"WE WON!" someone cheered from the back of the crowd. Suddenly, a burst of applause broke out. The war was over, the Dark threats gone. Everyone gathered around the golden trio and lifted them in the air. Luna smiled to herself. Everything was normal again, but in the back of her mind a foreboding thought awoke. "Where's Malfoy?" she asked as everyone stared at her in disbelief.

Draco was not interested in celebrating his father's arrest, though he wanted to. The memory was too fresh, the feeling of abandon still there. If he were to do this, he may as well do it after the death had been pushed to the back of everyone's mind. No one would ever expect him, Draco Malfoy, to commit suicide. He was viewed as a proud, swaggering man.

_If only they knew… _He thought glumly. No one would miss him. The dark Lord was gone, dead, obliterated. His mother and father were imprisoned. His only other family was his Aunt Bellatrix, who he hadn't seen since the war.

He suddenly found himself on the top of the hill where his favorite professor, Severus Snape, had been buried. _Would I be buried?_ He knew he wouldn't be. Only heroes were buried, heroes like Professor Snape. A light mist began to form on the hill, but in that moment, Draco felt as though it could have been a mountain. Threatening to engulf him and drag him to the middle of the earth.

Luna sat wide eyed as Ron walked up to her. "Luna," he said softly, averting his eyes from her face to look at the ground. "Draco abandoned us. He ran when we needed him most and betrayed us." He watched Luna's shoes, hoping they would betray how she was taking the news in place of her eyes. She started to stand and rose up taller than normal.

She turned and faced the crowd, who murmured soft agreement with Ron's harsh words. "Well we have to find him." She stated plainly, as though it were the most obvious answer in the world. "If he wasn't here to see the end, we have to tell him!" she yelled firmly at the crowd.

Luna harrumphed and stormed away as viscously as a girl could with an airy, spaced-out look. She stole a glance backwards and was pleased to see Neville Longbottom staring after her in admiration. Once she was sure no one could see her, she regained her preferred skip and went in search of the lost Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies! As stated in the summary, this is my first fanfic EVER! I honestly do not know how to work this site so I am totally winging it. Please review because, honestly, I didn't think anyone would read this ^-^ thanks to those who did! Sorry about the short chapter **** I will work on elongating the chapters once I am more comfortable with the whole fanfic. ENJOY!**

(Luna's point of view)

I watched as the sad boy sat on a gravestone. If I had witnessed this 3 days ago, I would not have believed that the proud Malfoy would be rocking himself with sobs. But with the arrest of his father, and the death of his aunt, I couldn't help but stand there stupidly, no idea what I was supposed to do. He started screaming to the sky and I rushed over.

"What do you want, Loonie?" he asked with contempt in his voice, as though my presence had caused him great discomfort. I looked into his eyes, however, and saw not Malfoy, but Draco, Sad, lost, and alone. He started wailing again and I took a tentative step forward, patting his back awkwardly as if to ask, _Is this OK? Are _you_ OK? _He looked up and I was lost in his eyes, eyes like a moonlit pool, now overflowed by tears.

I found myself saying the worst accusation of my life. "Ron says you abandoned us." I said, hoping to understand why he was crying. He suddenly stood up, taking my wrist in his firm grasp. I struggled under the pain and tried to get away. Draco's expression was unchanged, hard, yet sad. He made a move to strike me and I screamed.

He let go. He looked at me softly and brushed a hair away from my face, trying to apologize. I ran from the scene, but as I stole a glance behind me but the sight I saw caused me to stop dead.

Draco Malfoy, holding a knife to his chest.

**Ok so tell me what you thought in the reviews! I've decided to stick to the format 1,2,1,2. That basically means that the next chapter will be Draco's point of view, and the one after that will be Luna again, just to stop any confusion from jumping back and forth. Also I DO NOT OWN HP! (though I do in my mind ****)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK this is a bit longer because I am going to throw a bunch of important details into 1 chapter so bear with me. Also thanks to Francesca Salazar for your viewing of this story because, honestly, I didn't think anyone would read this. Disclaimer: I wish, want, and dream about owning harry potter, but it is JK Rowling who is the real genius.**

(Draco's point of view)

I felt the blade, cutting deep into my chest, before I had even picked it up. I felt so bad that I had snapped at Luna that everything was spinning and I knew I would be dead soon. A flock of dragons flew over me, and I wished I could be like them. I wanted to have a final destination. That was why I was shocked as three things happened at once. I heard Luna's scream, felt the blade ripped from my hand, and saw the dragons swoop down upon us.

I figure I must have blacked out because the next thing I noticed was that I was on the ground, Luna next to me along with three baby dragons, who were obviously crying in sorrow. "Are you insane?" Luna cried. "Why would anyone want to die?" The dragons left us then, for which I was grateful in case their mommy came. I sat up with dots blocking my vision. I could make out a mob of students staring at us and pushed Luna away.

"What are you all staring at?" I asked. I tried to stand but instantly fell back down. That was when I saw the blade, MY blade, bent and broken. Useless. Luna gave me a sad look which I disregarded. I took a step, which was more like a crawl, and leaned in towards her. "You really think that was all I had?" She began to cry again and I knew I had scared her. I took her in my arms and embraced her. "I-I don't wa-want you t-to DIE!" she choked out, practically screaming the last word as if saying it caused her pain. Everyone stared at us, but I didn't care. In that moment I realized something. Something I hadn't even thought about before. In that small moment of realization I held Luna tight, both of us shaking with sobs.

"I don't want to die either."


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ**

** OK please do not click. This is my apology. My computers word says I've written a page and a half so when I upload the chapter it ends up being a tiny little thing. I will do my best to make the chapters longer but I'm eyeballing it and can't make any promises. Thank you to everyone who actually reads my story. It means a lot to me that this story has viewers. I actually meant for this to be 2-3 chapters but I really like reading and writing it so it may get up to 10-12 chapters. I am also going to start writing another suicidal draco story, set in the same time, but it will be dramoine so I will let you guys know when that will be up along with the link. My next chapter will be up either today or tomorrow but once school starts on monday I will not be updating as often. Love you all who actually read this! Byee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again! This chapter is actually a couple months after the last. Luna, Neville, Hermoine, Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne are ALL back for their 8****th**** year because they missed their 7****th****. Please… enjoy.**

(Luna's POV)

I skipped into Hogwarts feeling very proud of myself. The sorting hat had redone all of the 8th year student houses and I was finally in Gryphindor. Draco was still in Slytherin but I don't see him complaining. The golden trio and Neville were also in gryphindor except for Ron who had been placed in Ravenclaw. The feast had been magnificent. Mcgonagall had been made headmaster and Hagrid was now her chief advisor. I hadn't seen much of anyone over the summer except for Draco, who had grown rather attached to me, I think. I believe it's because I saved his life, but I wish he actually wanted to be with me, and not just pay back a life debt.

The first day of classes came quickly and the first class I had was Potions with Draco. I figured he would go back to his friends and forget me but when I walked in I saw him wave me over, and it was obvious he had saved me a spot. I felt a rush of gratitude towards the Slytherin boy, being so kind to me after years of torture and pain.

(Draco's POV)

Ever since she saved me, I had begun to feel extremely close to the Ravenclaw/Gryphindor. Luna really was a sweet girl, and I wanted to make amends. I got to class early and saved her a spot. "Oi! Draco!" I heard Blaise yell across the room. He walked over to me and I began to get nauseous. Half of his face had been burned off in the fire we had set in the room of requirement. Pansy didn't look to good either, with a hand missing, bitten off by Fenir Greyback, and her cheek mauled so she always seemed to have a half smile sported on the left side. I took inventory of the room and noticed none of my "warmates" looked very spiffy either. Ronald Weasley had a permanent hole in his skull, just above his ear. Neville Longbottom was wearing a slash on his neck that didn't seem quite closed yet. I looked around for Lavendar Brown before remembering she had been killed in the battle.

_I wonder what Potter looks like._ He hadn't seemed to have come in yet, but rumor was, his scar had disappeared after he "died." I never did understand that. If he had died, how did he not stay that way. I would have to ask Luna when she came in.

As if by coincidence, Luna Lovegood, in all of her glory walked in. Given, she had lost an arm and was now using a fake muggle arm in its place, but she did look rather smashing. 8th years were not required to wear school robes so she had put on a purple cardigan over a top that had what I suspected to be a Nargle on the front, paired with short shorts and black leggings. She sat down and the lesson began.

**YAY! I made a longer chapter. This is it for today unless I get a stroke of brilliance! ^-^ I think I'm getting better at this and I will definitely do more! Also as a quick note, I seem to have a small, SMALL case of writers block. Not enough to stop me from making chapters, but enough to make them very bland. If any viewer wish to send me an idea or two it will be much appreciated. If you do I will try to incorporate into my next chapter and I will give you credit! OK I'm leaving now! Goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY PEEPS! I'm back again because I'm too bored to do my HW. Just a little note that today I am going to start writing "If Only You Knew" which is my newest Dramione fanfiction. I will post a link to it in my next chapter. With that, on to the story!**

(Luna's POV)

The potions master, Professor Tilly, was not what I had expected at all. She was young for a professor, only about 25 years old, and her hair was bleach blonde, dip-dyed in pink that fade to purple, then blue, and finally onto green. She looked like she belonged in a fashion magazine, not a teaching position. The moment she began talking I instantly knew she was going to be my favourite professor this year. Her voice was dreamy like mine but there was a hint of a rebellious side to her tone. She was dressed in a black tee that read "PERFECTION" in big neon letters. Her jeans were tight and she was wearing big, chunky black boots that looked like she could kick solid rock and the rock would be dust.

I looked around the room and immediately took in all the injuries we had suffered. I thought losing my arm had been bad, but there were people with scars as long as their torso, faces with permanent marring, and one kid, Dean Thomas, had lost both his legs. Draco was fairly OK compared to others who had been in the heat of the battle. He walked from the war sporting four fingers on his left hand and three on his right. His normally grey eyes were now smoldered with the smoke of the war, forever carved in his mind. I looked around and noticed all of the 8th year students had a foreboding look on their faces.

The bell rang, signaling that classes were done for the day. Everyone stood to pack up their things to go to their next class, but Draco stayed behind, I guessed it was to talk to the teacher. I stood to leave and saw that the next class I had was Muggle Studies with the Slytherins and Ravenclaws.

Our old Muggle Studies teacher had been murdered, so we were all excited to see who our new teacher was, but as we walked through the doors we saw the words "Tabitha Tilly" written in cursive. We all sat down confused and a few of the students from my potions class groaned. They had not liked Tilly.

The doors opened and a girl, around 25 years old walked in. She had a pink blazer on top of a white lace top. She wore a white pleated skirt and paired it with knee high socks and black mary-janes. Her hair was a soft brown and she was wearing a pink headband to finish her look. "Hello class, I am Professor Tilly."

A few students looked around. Clearly, this was not Professor Tilly, the style, the hair, the voice, it was all wrong. This was not the teacher I had fallen in love with. Just then a student raised her hand. "Miss, we just came from Professor Tilly's class, and she looked nothing like you."

Professor "Tilly" began to laugh. It was a sweet laugh, much like the tinkling of bluebells on a summer's day, if they even made noise that is. "You have me confused with my twin." The Professor chuckled. "We are nothing alike, however. She likes the 'punk' look, whereas I prefer 'pretty In pink!" She exclaimed, twirling around so that we all got a very nice look at her outfit.

But all of us began to worry. Two Tilly's meant two new teachers. Who else had we lost?

My thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of a door. Draco rushed in; oblivious to the stares he received. He ran up to Tilly II as some of us had agreed to call her. "Professor Tilly is in the hospital! Her asthma kicked in unexpectedly, and she is asking for you." He said, out of breath.

Tilly II rushed out of the room, leaving us to wonder who she really was.

**WOW! That was fun to write. Still not as long as I hoped but I really wanted to get introductions out of the way. Ideas are still needed so if you have anything just leave a review and I will use your idea! (Possibly) If I do you get credit in the next chapter (wink wink, bribery) ** **I must go now and write my new fanfic! PEACE PEEPS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I know I said I was going to make a Dramione fic (And I did) But I removed it from the site because of 2 reasons. 1. I could not think of any way to make it go on longer than 1 chapter and 2. I couldn't figure out how to make it a one-shot. Sorry if you wanted to read it, but I'm going to stick with this one for now. On that note… Here's another chapter.**

(Draco's point of view)

_"I don't understand. Why must it be me?" I asked in a timid voice. "Because you were asked to do so by the Dark Lord. No one questions the Dark Lord. No one dares defy him. He would see you dead in an instant."_

I looked over the lake and watched the dragons nesting. I had come to see them as an omen. A sign that things would change for me. They had been present when my life was saved by Luna, and they now watch me. No one understood what it was like to be me. My whole life was planned out. They planned who I loved, who I hated, who I killed. It made no difference to anyone what I thought of killing the Weasley's oldest son. Whether or not I felt like murdering my childhood friend for "practice." Everything they said made me sick. So why did I hate myself for being the cause of their death.

"Are you thinking?" A dreamy voice sounded behind me. "I like to come out here to think. The water likes to listen you know." I looked back to see Luna. "Leave me be." I snapped sourly. I thought she would leave me and I would continue to mope, but instead she sat down beside me and stared dreamily out to the shore beyond. I stared incredulously at her and opened my mouth to speak, then thought better of it. She didn't move at all until I became relaxed. She moved closer to my side and snuggled her head into the crook of my neck. It felt nice to be close to her, and I wondered if what I was feeling was truly love. I wrapped my arms around her and she sighed. I lay my head backwards on the tree behind me. We sat there for what seemed liked days, neither thinking nor aware of the world around us. After an hour or so I felt her breath on my neck and looked over to see her peacefully sleeping. I smirked and lay back, Luna curled in a ball beside me, and fell into a soft, dreamless slumber.

I woke the next day to find at least four faces staring down at me. "We found you!" Granger cried. I looked at her confused, until remembering that Luna and I had not returned the previous night. I started to sit up before remembering the sleeping girl beside me. I gently rocked her until she woke up. She smiled up at me with a strange emotion in her eyes. No one had ever looked at me with that look before. "Good morning!" She exclaimed happily, as if seeing me had brought her great joy. We sat up and I hit my head on Potters as he bent down to help us up. We both laughed and in that moment, I wondered what had really made me hate him all those years. "Um… Sorry!" He laughed, grabbing my forearm to help me up. "May I ask what you were doing out here?" The Weaslette asked with a look of disgust at me. Before I could answer, Luna stepped in. "I came to look for him and we fell asleep." She stated. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't make that face at Draco. It's rude." I, along with the other four, looked at her in disbelief. _ Did she really just stand up for me? _I looked questionably at Longbottom, who just shrugged. "Well, we are all glad you were found." Granger stepped in quickly. The four Gryffindor's nodded in agreement and walked off.

"I guess that leaves you and I!" Luna clapped merrily. In that instant, I envied her, how easy it was for her to be happy. I knew that I wanted to be like that too.

I strode confidently towards her, cupping her face in my hands. I bent down and slowly kissed her, tasted her. She gasped but eased into the kiss. For those few seconds I felt truly happy. And then the gun was shot.

**Sorry… another short chapter. I tried harder to drag it out however. I'm over 250 views so thank you to everyone who read this! I can't update tomorrow because of dance but I will update Tuesday for sure! BYEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I promised a friend I would reveal many secrets this chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger but I figured the gunshot should be the last thing he hears (Hint hint) and so that will all be explained today! Also I couldn't post last night because I had dance. Anyways, enough about me, the show must go on!**

(Draco's POV)

I drifted in and out of consciousness the following day. I could vaguely make out certain features of the room I was in. I took in the blinding yellow curtains in the corner, the cup of water on my bedside table, and the restraints holding me in place. That was when it all came back. I remembered Luna, the night spent by the tree, the kiss… _And the gun, I_ thought with a grimace. _So that's why my side hurts. _I couldn't remember who had shot me, but I had been shot, and I had to find out whom. Whoever it was may not have been after me. They could have just as easily been after Luna, or Granger, or even Potter. Although most who hated Potter had no need of a gun, and I was lucky my attacker had been seemingly unable of magic. If they had hit me with the killing curse, I wouldn't be able to sit here, musing over who had done this to me.

A mess of blonde hair interrupted my thoughts as I was brutally attacked. I did the one thing I thought of and lashed out, grabbing at my assassin's throat. Three things happened at once then. I was thrown on the bed by a man in a blue face mask, a young girl gasped for air, and I heard a 2nd man come in and stick a needle in my arm. My vision blurred as I was laid down on the bed. I saw Luna's face, looking up at me, he cheeks stained by tears. The men talked to her and she calmed down. I felt a sudden resentment. I wanted to be the one to rub her arm, to tell her I was fine. Instead, I had almost killed her. The drugs were overpowering me and I soon could hear nothing but the sobs of a lost girl, and the crack of a gun, a memory not yet faded.

(Luna's POV)

The nurse brought some water for me to sip on. I took one gulp and placed it on Draco's side table, in case he had woken up. I saw him stir, my heart lightening with every move he made. I jumped up and hugged him, glad he was safe, but instead of his comforting touch, I felt two strong hands grab my neck. Unable to breath, I pushed the button on the side of his bed. The doctor rushed in and threw him off of my small body and back down onto the bed. Tears threatened to envelope me as I watched with pure sorrow as the two men attacked Draco. I barley comprehended the words "Post-traumatic stress" and "Not himself" as I struggled to my feet. I could see the drugs taking effect and leaned down to kiss the poor boy's lips. "I love you" was all I could manage before bursting into a fit of tears.

(Three weeks later)

(Draco's POV)

They had discharged me, packed my things and sent me away three weeks after the incident. I begged them to check me over for extra symptoms, anything that could possibly indicate I would ever hurt Luna again. The men had told me to wait a couple days before returning to school if I was still worried about lashing out, possibly killing anyone. I sat in my room that night and cried myself to sleep.

I had run through my head again, and again who could have shot me, but drew up a blank. There were plenty of people who wanted me dead. My father was a good example. I don't dare touch anything he sends me. But he despises muggles so he would not use a gun. I had no muggle enemies, which was a little depressing. In all my years of servitude and I had not seen a single muggle.

I returned to school to find no one. Everyone had disappeared. Except for the lost girl in the corner, hugging her knees and crying my name.

**MWAHAHAHAHA Another cliffhanger! Sorry Sami! Not a long chapter, but it covered a lot. For those of you who are wondering, this is FAR from done. Think of it this way: They started the year in chapter 2 and this is only chapter 8. Even I can't condense a year into 8 chapters! I will be making this into a huge series of misfortunes for Draco. I think this will be about 20-25 chapters so do not fret!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello peoples. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but it is SPRING BREAK now so I will probably do a lot more work on this. I also want to say thank you to everyone who has followed this story, and again sorry this took so long to upload, I am going to work really hard to make this my longest chapter yet, so I can tie up loose ends when it comes to the plot. I've had major writers block so my ideas may not be the best. Read on my friends!**

(Draco's POV)

I ran through the halls, trying to remember where the room of requirement was located. It was right in front of me the whole time. How could I have been so stupid? Luna, Blaise, Pansy, everyone I loved, or used to love, was in real danger, and I was helpless. I heard the crying again and continued to run. I was powerless here. It was their territory now, and I was not wanted. A hand grabbed my wrist and I pulled out my wand, ready to hex anyone it was. As I looked up however, I saw a first year, smiling down at me, with Luna's eyes in her head.

"Help me" she cried. She was a small brunette, petite for an 11 year old. She started to cry as I raised my wand higher on her neck. Her eyes flashed a brilliant purple and the room went white. I saw myself as a young boy, 2nd year, sitting on my bed, cutting my wrists with a razor, crying out screams of pain that erupted from my throat with every slice. Before I could blink the scene had changed again, this time depicting me and a young pansy, showing pictures to each other and laughing. Each scene went through my life from 2nd to 7th year. Some images were sad, like the time I had been sent to St. Mungo's after repeatedly casting Crucio on myself. Some of them were happy, though they passed to quickly for me to see. Then they stopped. The girl was still looking at me like she was hurting. I lowered my wand and sank to the ground. "My name is Katie Woodward. I am a Seer and I need your help." She whimpered, trying to sound grown-up, but her tone was lost in a sea of young sorrow.

We ran through the halls, and I soon came to realize she was going in circles, and we weren't getting anywhere. We finally took a staircase that lead to the fourth floor, and she paced 3times in front of the room of requirement. The door revealed itself and opened on a terrible scene. Luna was on the ground screaming, Professor Tilly #1 and 2 standing over her, laughing cruelly. It all clicked into place then. They had shot the gun, hoping to hit Luna I suspected. I started to move forward but Katie stopped me. She looked at me and her eyes flashed purple again.

The scene I witnessed was one I did not recognize. I watched in horror as I (the other me) rushed forward to save Luna. There was a blinding flash of green as Luna was murdered and the Tilly's eyes turned to me, glowing red with snake tongues lashing out. Other Me screamed and leapt forward only to be caught in a full body-bind curse and forced to watch as, one by one, my old school friends were hit with the terrible curse. The snake creatures whispered something to Other Me that I couldn't make out but I could hear in the back of my mind. "_We shall rise, when the Snake and Lion fall." _Before I could sort through what it meant, the creatures turned towards the only person left…. Granger.

I was suddenly jerked back to find the Seer gazing up at me in sadness. I was back in the hospital, Luna still crying by the bed, the glass of water spilt over the edge of the table. I watched in amazement as the Seer, whose name I couldn't recall, walked through the wall and disappeared from sight. I felt a throbbing pain in my head and moaned. Luna attacked me again, this time with a kiss I happily returned. I didn't feel any pain and deepened the kiss as one thing led to another. After our moment we lay on the hospital bed, looking at the ceiling and wishing that we would never leave.

**Not a cliffhanger this time haha! For those of you who don't know, a Seer is someone who can see the past, present, or future and if they touch someone they can project the visions to them. I actually don't know if they are a real thing but I threw her in anyways! Also Katie (the Seer) can make her eyes change shape and color, but when she has a vision her eyes turn purple. I will update either today or tomorrow but I still have writers block so if you have any suggestions they are welcome just PM me! That is all… PEACE OUT!**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE 2!

**This is just a quick note and then I will begin to write the next chapter and publish that sometime today. I just realized how long it took me to get to any sort of romance and this is turning into more of a mystery, but I promise that the romance will become a bigger part of the story. I also promise you all that the story will not end after the mystery is solved. I think I've said this before, but This is going to be a story where it's almost like Harry Potter and Voldemort, where they are locked in battle for many years due to a prophecy. And yes, there was a prophecy in the last chapter but you have to go find it. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**I really do want to thank you all who actually read this, whether you read it through once and decided you didn't like it, or if you were subscribed since the beginning… I really, honestly did not think that anyone would read this. The fact that people even LOOK at the link and say "That sounds like a good story" is amazing. Sorry, I get really sappy sometimes :P**

**One more note, I tried writing a Dramione fanfic and it didn't go too well… Does anyone think I should try again? Or should I stick with this one? Please tell me what you think either via PM or in the reviews. OK, I'm gonna go start writing the next chapter! LOVE YOU ALL! **


	11. Chapter 11

**As promised the next chapter is up! I don't have anything to say… **

(Luna's POV)

I sat in front of the mirror, laughing at my face, my body, trying to find some sort of flaw just to prove Draco's words wrong. He had told me I was perfect, he had said he loved me, but I knew better than to trust the words of someone who claimed to think highly of me. He had been my first, I had let him take the last of my innocence and let him tell me a lie. _What's happening to me?_

I had decided to stay in London to wait for Draco to be discharged, although they were keeping him longer due to a mental breakdown he had after we… after we did THAT. My mind was on overload. Everything always happened too fast for my liking, Draco had warned me not to go back to school, but I had disregarded his words, seeing as he was on at least 20 different drugs and 3 other medications, he was sure to be delirious. I looked around my room, scanning the floor for anything I may need for my return to school. My Canary sang his song in the corner, my school books from last year gathered dust on a shelf, and my dirty laundry was strewn everywhere. I grabbed a few knick-knacks and threw them in my luggage.

My packing skills were always the punch line of my father's jokes. I packed only the necessities, and then some. Looking in my luggage I could see 10 shirts, 10 pairs of jeans, my wand, my remebrall, at least 3 pairs of spectroscopes, and more books and magazines than I could count. And that was without digging through to the bottom. I had sprayed my luggage to clear out any Nargles that may have been hiding within, and zipped up the top, ready to go.

I sighed and took one last look at my room, trying to remind myself I would see it again in a couple of months, unaware that I wouldn't.

(Draco's POV)

My stay at the hospital was just _PEACHY._ The doctor told me that I had to keep a "Dream Journal" and I sure as hell wasn't going to write about Katie, or the snake things. That left the only other thing I ever dreamt about. Luna Lovegood. I was NOT putting my nasty little fantasies about beds and showers into a journal that my DOCTOR would be reading. I decided to put a fake entry in every day. With the knowledge I gained from Divination, I easily wrote about things that could be interpreted as "sane" or anything else that would get them to let me out of this hell-hole.

3 weeks went by and they FINALLY let me go. I never thought stepping out of a door into the fucking RAIN would cause me to smile and laugh. People stared at me as I skipped through puddles and spun around in circles. I had forgotten to take my meds that morning. I apparated to the school where I knew Professor Tilly 1-2 would be. I had taken it upon myself to rename them. #1 was Tilly, the punk/scene teacher I despised so. #2 had gained the lovely nickname "Tolly" because I was delirious when I had made up their new names. I walked through the doors, expecting to find the students missing, the lost girl in the corner, or the petite frame of Katie gazing up at me with Luna's eyes, begging for help I couldn't give.

Instead I was met with an earsplitting amount of noise, coming from over 1000 voices of students on their way to class. I was so disoriented that I didn't see the brunette rushing towards me, her hands filled with books and quills. "Look out!" she cried and began laughing as we hit the ground. I stared at her, looking for any injuries, making sure she was OK. "Sorry! My name is Lia Goodston, I'm a first year." She choked out through chuckles. I stood up and held my hand out. "Draco Malfoy, pleasures all mine." I smiled. She looked up at me, her eyes were a warm brown, but something was off about them, they had a hint of purple in the very corner, and the shape looked all too familiar.

She laughed as she took my hand, and I escorted Katie to class.

**OK a bit longer this time. I think I'm getting better at this. If you are confused about anything, PLEASE tell me, and I will clear it up for you. Don't be shy to PM me or leave a review. Even BAD reviews are welcome so I can work on different aspects of the story to make it better.**

**PS for Sami: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I left you with a cliffhanger and then got lazy so… IM WARNING YOU! YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I'm really sorry though. I would say my life has been really busy, but in all honesty, I stayed up late, and slept in REALLY late. That and I've been counting the days until the 1D live stream comes on tomorrow and so I'm really hyper cause it's the 1****st**** live stream I've actually been able to watch… Any who, here's the story my lovelies.**

(Katie's POV)

I gazed across the room at Draco. I was quite proud of the name I had given myself. I figured I'd make a good Lia Goodston. I had a feeling in my gut that all Katie's' would make good Lia Goodston, and my premonitions were never wrong.

(Flashback)

_I sat staring at my hand, My Gran staring disapprovingly at me. "You can't help it? It just comes to you? We both know you're lying Katrina. No seer can claim to simply _possess _the power you hold. You must have been taught." I felt a hand slap across my face. "Who taught you?" "I don't know! It just happens! I know what I saw! That boy, he fell!" I choked out. Tears sprung to my eyes, threatening to spill over. "So you mean to tell me that 3 seconds before it happened, you knew the boy would fall from the tree? Katie, you aren't even 9 years old yet. Do not tell me you possess the sight when clearly you do not."_

I stared down at my hand, the one now engraved with the seer's mark. I felt my eyes water as I thought of that night. The bell rang and the class stood to go. A hand blocked my vision and I looked up to see the smile of Draco looking down on me.

"Are you coming?" He asked. I shook my head. "I'm going to pass on dinner tonight. I need to be alone if you don't mind." I smiled weakly at him. He shrugged and walked off. I set off in search of a monster, found a boy, and now he needed to become a man.

(Luna's POV)

Draco came out of nowhere. One minute I was staring into space, and the next I was staring into his eyes. I smiled up at him. No words passed either of our lips as he wrapped me in his arms and we lay on the ground under our favorite tree. How long ago it seemed, that I had been with him. It brought tears to my eyes when I remembered how close I was to leaving him forever, what the professor had whispered in my ear.

_Tonight, 10 o'clock, come alone._

**SUPER short, but I shall not be as lazy as I have been. Tomorrow I will write and publish a chapter all before the live stream, and I will make it the longest yet. My promise that I promise I might keep XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry just another filler but I will work harder soon. Here ya go!**

(Draco's POV)

The dreams were coming more and more. I couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen to Luna. Katie had been a huge part of messing my brain up, so I decided to do some research on seers. Apparently they look and ARE just regular people. The Sight runs in families, like the Woodward's. _Katie Woodward. _They were all branded with a mark, not unlike the Dark Mark. It resembled a bow and arrow, with an eye on the point of the arrow. That was what gave them The Sight. They also had premonitions, and could convey these visions to others by touching them. _That explains why she grabbed my arm._ Everything was fitting too perfectly. Something was off. If what she showed me was a vision, then Tilly and Tolly were going to kill everyone! I had to warn Luna, and find Katie.

(Tilly's POV)

I slapped the pathetic girl again. How dare she say no to ME! My twin was no help to boot. Sitting in the corner, crying that it was wrong. THIS is the way the world should be. Unfair. Sad. Hopeless. No one understood but me, but I was going to change that. "Starting with you." I laughed cruelly. The tiny 2nd year cowered, crying before me. _This is easier than I thought._ I sat in my chair, occasionally flicking curses at the child. _"You shall rise, when the Snake and Lion fall." _I had thought it had been about that wretched Harry Potter, but thinking it over now, it made no sense. Why would the Snake tango with the likes of him? It had to be someone close to the young Malfoy. A lion he cared about…

_Luna Lovegood…_

**SORRY! (Hides behind Chuck Norris) I know its short but I will make a better one soon! If you have trouble understanding, don't feel too bad, I honestly don't know what's going on either. It will all be made clear soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey peeps. Sorry I got lazy again, but I'm reading another fanfic, and it kept me up all night last night :P Anyways… I know I've kind of strayed from the Druna romance, but I am working on a way to get them together again. The story took a mind of its own and now all I'm doing is helping IT write the plot (If that makes sense…) Anyways I will have this chapter up either the day I write it or the next, so please don't kill me O.o Also, this is my last chapter until Saturday, because I'm going up to my Grandma's farm and I won't have my laptop with me. ENJOY!**

(Draco's POV)

I had exactly one week to figure all of my messes out. In one week, Luna and everyone else was going to be eaten by some weird snake things posing as professors. That one was pretty straight forward. In one week I was planning on asking Luna on a date, if we survived. Put the two together and you'd think it was obvious which one was harder to sort out. But I was really more worried about the snake things. **(See what I did there?) **

The date was going to be hard as well. I wanted to take her to the Snake's Lair. A fancy restaurant in Hogsmede, but I wasn't sure if that was overkill or not. Sure, we had slept together, but that was starting to feel like a one-night-stand. Luna avoided me at all costs, and I was too worried about the EATING OF THE STUDENT BODY to really pay attention to her. I barley even spoke to Lia anymore.

Man, was I messed up.

(Lia/Katie's POV)

The Rythes were evil. GOD I hated them. First, they make everyone in the school LIKE them. THEN they EAT THEM! And to top it off? Draco wouldn't heed my warnings as anything more than stupid MYTH AND LEGEND! As if I could CHOOSE when a prophecy came to me? Man he was messed up.

I had thought about telling him who I am, or even tell him I was a DREAM ORACLE! But he wouldn't listen to a thing I said as long as he was worried about LUNA FLIPPING LOVEGOOD! As if SHE was a better prize than the ENTIRE POPULATION OF EARTH! OK…. I need to go take my meds.

(Luna's POV)

Nargles stole my shoes…

**OK it's official, I SUCK at writing. The entire time I'm at my grandma's house, I will write ideas, and when I get back there will be a LONG chapter, consisting of the battle, the date, and Katie telling Draco, plus a few other things! PLEASE don't kill me for this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here ya go! My longest chapter to date! I'm just gonna jump straight in OK? But as a quick note, Sami, this chapter is for you! And also, I have hit 1,000 veiws and I am honestly crying I'm so happy! Thank you all so much! OK… here's the chapter.**

(Rythe #1 POV)

Everything was fitting into place. The week had gone by with no interruptions from the Seer or her snake friend. The lion had been more than willing to "help" afterschool, and the rest of the student body would be eating at the appointed time.

I chuckled quietly to myself as I watched the swirling water in the pond. The snake and lion were apart, which was a problem for me, seeing as I needed them to be close to each other for the prophecy to work. I was tired of my human form. Once I eat the student body, I would obtain my half-form. The only thing standing in my way of my true form, was the lion and the snake.

(Luna's POV)

I was normally a very sweet girl, but when someone did what Draco did, I get a tad PISSED! I found him in a deserted corridor and slammed him against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I was seething mad. The normally quiet Luna was kidnapped and replaced with a super pissed devil-girl. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" He gave me a confused glance, but I could see fear in his eyes so I let go. "Sorry," Oops… Here comes miss I-can't-stand-up-for-myself. "Was it something for you? Or did I make it up in my head?" He still looked confused. Guys were so simple, yet so complicated. "The….sex?" I said the word in such a small voice. I wasn't shy, but the thought that I did that was overwhelming. He sighed and picked me up, slinging me over his shoulder. I screamed and banged on his back, but I knew there was no chance.

He let me down in the room of requirement, which now resembled a torture chamber with students, some I recognized, chained to the walls with numerous chains and ropes. I looked back at Draco, only to find his face contorted in pain. I reached out to grab his face, only to be met with a gruesome sight.

Draco's face began to crack and split at the sides. His blood poured down his face and pooled on the ground below. His eyes melted like wax and dripped onto my hands, while his mouth continuously ripped upwards into a demented smile. I screamed and ran his grasp, only to run into the arms of another sight, much like the last, but with Professor Tilly (The one I liked) playing the disturbing creature. Their faces broke free and I saw two snake-like creatures staring down on me.

(Draco's POV)

I looked down a hallway, trying to catch a glimpse of the poor fool who had invoked Luna's anger. I smiled and chuckled to myself as I saw her slam the bloke up against the wall, screaming bloody murder at him, until I realized the "Bloke" was… Me?

I saw myself pick Luna up and walk away with her, my back rippling with a movement I had only seen through Katie's eyes, an inhuman style of contortion. I followed the strange pair to the room of requirement. I snuck in using a small, yet effective disillusionment charm and watched as "I" ripped my face off. Literally. I needed to see Katie again, but she seemed to only show up in my dreams. The creature turned to me and made a face, one mixed with pain and pleasure, as if it hurt to be happy.

The way their faces contorted disgusted me, as if Luna's screams were like soft music to them. I ran from the room. _I have to find Katie._

(Katie/Lia's POV)

Today I was going to tell him. I was going to own up to Draco FLIPPING Malfoy who I was. Goddammit. What is he's mad? What if he doesn't like me anymore. _Shut up! You do NOT have a crush on him._ But even as I thought it, I knew I was lying. I liked him a lot, and today was a make it or break it sort of day. He either likes me, or he doesn't.

I heard him screaming, down the hall. _The Rythes. _

**OK so I tried to make this longer, sorry it took so long to get up, but the next chapter will be out soon. **** love y'all!**


End file.
